


3 AM Cravings

by LesboSkittle90



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboSkittle90/pseuds/LesboSkittle90
Summary: Emily is pregnant and can't sleep.
Relationships: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	3 AM Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff. We all need more Paily out there.

**3 a.m Cravings**

_Emily couldn’t sleep. It was 2:27 a.m, and she couldn’t sleep. She rested her hand on the swell of her stomach, just 4 more months and their miracle would be here. But first, she had to pee. Trying to get out of the bed without waking her sleeping wife Paige, knowing that Paige had to be up early for work and she had already come home later than normal. Sighing as she finally managed to wriggle out of the bed and onto her feet, she slipped on the robe that was often placed on her side of the bed, Paige knowing Emily often got up to pee. She smiled to herself at the thoughtfulness that was her wife as she relieved herself. Washing her hands she was struck with a craving for pickles and chocolate syrup. Odd as it was Emily couldn’t get enough of the sweet and savory of it._

_The clock on the nightstand was glowing 2:45 now, she wouldn’t be able to sleep without having her craving fulfilled and she was out of pickles having finished them earlier in the day. Being 5 months along she wouldn’t be able to drive their car, she also knew that Paige would kill her for trying, she had no other choice but to wake her sleeping wife to go get her pickles and chocolate. Climbing back into the bed she snuggled up to Paige’s side and laid her head on Paige’s chest briefly relishing in the scent and warmth of her wife. Paige shifted in her sleep registering that her wife was awake, she groaned softly, she knew that meant their little one was hungry and her wife was craving something sweet and savory. Waking herself she wrapped her arms around Emily._

_“Hey love, how are you feeling this morning?’’ Paige looked lovingly at her wife as she caressed the growing bump of their child._

_“Hungry” Emily smiled up at her adoringly. “We would like some pickles and some chocolate syrup, but I may have already eaten all the pickles, which means..?”_

_“Which means I will be going to get you and the little one pickles, and more syrup just in case.” Paige chuckled, kissing her lover on the forehead before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. As she was in the bathroom she thought back to their honeymoon and the time they shared and the elderly couple they had met. She wondered how they were doing and if she should reach out to them. Figuring she would mention it to her wife she rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash and headed back into the bedroom. Emily was laying in their bed, hair cascading around her shoulders, moon shining down on her casting her in an ethereal glow._

_“You look beautiful my Queen” Paige whispered in awe of the woman in front of her. “I love you Em.”_

_Emily smiled at her wife, adoring the way just a few simple words made her feel like a goddess. “You are handsome, my knight, and I adore you. Now get my pickles or you’ll have to deal with an angry baby mama.” Paige laughed out loud at her wife’s silliness and changed into some sweats and a baggy t-shirt._

_“I’ll be back soon my love” Paige said kissing her wife lovingly before heading out their room and to the front door. Grabbing her keys she heard Emily, moving behind her to settle in the living room._

_Emily yelled her goodbyes again as her wife headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. Paige was a little paranoid at times, maybe a bit over protective, but Emily adored her wife and all the small ways her wife made her feel safe. Settling into the couch she turned on the t.v to have some sound in the background. She opened up their Hulu account to watch some Veronica Mars. She didn’t understand why she loved those crazy rich kids but her wife would mess with her all the time about her obsession with the Mars clan and all their investigations. Letting her mind wander she grabbed her phone, checking her emails and seeing if there was anything of importance to get back to._

_In her inbox she found an email from the couple they had met on their honeymoon, it was weird she had been thinking of emailing them and checking in on them. She clicked the email open and quickly read it, smiling into her phone. Edith had some pictures taken of the four of them during their dinner, and somehow had managed to capture them on the pier. Edith hoped they were doing well and that they were still completely loopy for each other. Ted was not taking retirement well and was trying to drive her insane with her unending boredom, they had been thinking of taking a trip and were wondering if Paige or Emily knew of a good place to visit. Emily replied with an update on her and Paige, and their newest addition soon to join their growing family. She even suggested a few places nearby that the pair could sight see at and stay at. Emily even put in a few dinner plans so they could meet up again, glad to have met the couple and to have cultivated a friendship._

_******************************************************************************_

_Paige drove to the 24 hr grocery store that was a few miles away, she found the pickles and grabbed a few extra jars. Next, she headed to get the chocolate and decided to grab herself a jar of strawberry syrup for some strawberry milk. She often got her own compassionate cravings, hers often involved drinks of some sort, lately strawberry milk seemed to hit the spot. Paige loved Emily being pregnant, she remembered the first time they heard their baby’s heartbeat. Both of them had tears in their eyes and smiles so wide they almost split their faces. Paige remembered telling her mom and dad and the pride they showed, she also remembered the hug that Emily’s mom gave her and the tears shimmering in her dad’s eyes as he rubbed the small bump of their little one._

_Deciding that she wanted to do something to show her wife how much she adored her and wanted to be the best mom she could, Paige went to the baby aisle and grabbed 3 of almost everything she could find; diapers, bottles, formula, pacifiers, baby soap and lotions, little outfits, and the most adorable penguin blanket and teddy. After completing her outrageous and spontaneous purchases she hurriedly loaded everything into their car and drove home with a huge grin plastered on her face. Emily may kill her but she is going to love the surprise._

_Paige arrived home to find Emily dosing on the sofa, Veronica Mars playing on the tv, her phone clasped loosely in her hand, as if she had dozed while on her phone. Paige smiled softly at the sight, she covered her slumbering wife and quietly put things away. Guessing her wife wouldn’t sleep long without her craving being satisfied she got a bowl of pickles and doused them in syrup, she then made her a glass of strawberry milk and snuggled onto the sofa, placing her feet on the table in front of them._

_Emily stirred, smiling when she opened her eyes to see her wife. “Did you get my pickles?” Paige laughed and reached for the bowl she had prepared._

_“Of course I did. And I made sure to get the spicy ones for you.” Paige told her wife while getting comfortable with her own snack. “Now what is Veronica getting up to now? And is Logan still being a dick?” She chuckled as Emily dove into her snack with gusto, ignoring the question._

_Paige was happier than she could have been in that moment. She was married to her best friend, they were expecting their first child, and her wife looked beautiful in her pj’s while enjoying her early morning craving. These were the moments she looked forward to. These were the moments she knew she would cherish forever._

_“I love you, Fields-McCullers,” Paige told her wife. “I love you, too McCullers-Fields” Emily said with a mouthful, looking at her wife, noting the adoring look in her lover's eyes._

_Emily loved the way Paige looked at her, and knew Paige was savoring the moment. Emily always could read Paige, she reached for Paige’s hand and rested in on her bump. “We both love you, Always and forever”._

_“Forever and always” Paige replied, relaxing into the simple touch and settling in for the show. Both women loving the others presence and both loving the feel of their little one beneath their joined hands._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. All errors are my own. Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


End file.
